I'm Flying With The Angels Tonight
by RayneXHatake
Summary: During the Kyuubi attack, a dying kunoichi spends her last moments talking to the man who caused her so much heartache. What do you say to someone when you know they have done wrong, but you love them so much it hurts?


Disclaimer: Don't own  
Okay since I did Sakumo's death I figured I should try my hand at Natalie's. I really don't like killing her off, but I have to explain why Kakashi's mother is not in the current manga. So review and tell me how you like it.

* * *

She was dying and she knew it.

Her breathing was labored and her limbs were going numb. She could feel herself crying, but she didn't know why.

She was so young, too young to be a mother to a 13 year old, to young to be a widow, to young to be dying beside a dirty gravestone.

Hatake Natalie was dying and in a weird way, she welcomed it,

"I just don't want to hurt any more."

She used the last bit of her strength her wipe away the soot from the tombstone, and traced the name,

Hatake Sakumo

Her lover, her husband, her son's father, her protector, her greatest failure, he was so many things to her. Natalie was so weak, the injury she had sustained from the Kyuubi's tail was lethal, she knew she would die.

She laid on her back and tried to control the bleeding from her side.

She watched as the Yondaime stood on Gamabunta's back and sealed the demon and with a little bit of pride she smiled, she had faced the demon as Konoha's Angel and pushed it's arrival back by two days. Long enough for the child to be born, long enough to get some of the Villagers out of the Village and into safety. The hardest part was leaving her son.

"Kakashi"

Natalie mumbled his name and reached up to trace Sakumo's.

"Let me tell you about your son. Do you know how much pain you caused him? He thought everything was going to get better, that his Tousan was back. Then you ripped it away Sakumo. Do you know that your son found your dismembered body. Do you know that your son had violent nightmares for the next three months after your death. Do you know that he became a sucker for the rules and followed them exactly. You murdered your son's innocence."

Natalie took a breath as sharp pain shot up her side,

"I'm dying Sakumo and I want you to know that I hate you. I hate you because of everything that you did. I hate you because you took away Kakashi's smiled, that you took away my youth,"

The tears fell out of her eyes,

"I hate you because I still wake up in the middle of the night and feel you around me. I hate you because I sometimes I swear I hear your voice. I hate you because I still love you."

The sobs wracked Natalie's body, "I still love you Sakumo. I keep having this dream where I wake up one morning and you are beside me. Then when I wake up for real and reach for you, you are never there. It's like losing you all over again."

She started coughing and could feel the sticky blood on her lips

"I was so angry at you for so long, but I hid it. I had a son to raise, and I raised him well. He became a Jounin 'Kumo, at 13. I was so proud, I know you would have been too. Minato became Hokage, but I think he won't survive this night either. Which means another son will grow up without ever knowing their father."

Natalie's vision was fading, "'Kumo, before I die, I just want you to know that I forgive you. I forgive you and I love you."

"I love you too 'Nata"

Natalie blinked the darkness from her eyes,

"'Kumo?"

The silver haired man stepped out from the darkness and he seemed to glow, "Yeah 'Nata? I heard and I saw, I'm here to take you home baby."

Natalie cried out, "Home? With you?"

Sakumo nodded, "Just take my hand and all your pain will go away. I will take care of you 'Nata."

Natalie took Sakumo's hand and was surprise as she felt all of her pain leave her body. She felt like she was flying, then she noticed she was.

She looked down and saw her son kneeling beside the body of his Sensei and holding a screaming bundle.

"Kakashi,"

She reached for him, but Sakumo stopped her. "He has to get through this on his own, but come here and look." Sakumo transported them to a white room with a screen and pointed to the image, It was a picture of Kakashi, much older, but so happy.

"He will survive, after he finds his own angel." Sakumo wrapped his arms around her,

"I missed you baby."

Natalie smiled, "I missed you too."

"I'll never leave you again, and I have all eternity to prove it"

* * *

Hatake Natalie's body was found the next day, with a smiled on her face and her arms wrapped around her husbands tombstone.

* * *

So what did you think? I don't think it's as good as my Sakumo one, but hey it was worth a shot right? Review please


End file.
